fables_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White
Snow White is a main characters in the Fables comics. In Fabletown, she becomes the Deputy Mayor upon replacing his former boss Ichabod Crane, and is the main power within Fabletown's government. Book of Fables Entry Snow White may seem cold, but this stems from her life of mistreatment and abuse back in the Homelands. After escaping assault and imprisonment, not to mention an attempt on her life, she married Prince Charming. It wasn't long before Snow discovered that Charming had cheated on her with her estranged sister, Rose Red, and she divorced him. After the Exodus, Snow focused her attention on setting up a safe haven for Fables in the New World. She now serves as Assistant to the Deputy Major of Fabletown. Biography Background In the Homelands, Snow White survived a life of mistreatment and abuse, including an attempt on her life. Eventually, Snow met Prince Charming and married him. However, their marriage fell apart after Snow discovered that Charming had cheated on her with Rose. In the Exodus, Snow - along with the other Fables - fled the Homelands and relocated to the mundane world, where Snow became assistant to the Deputy Mayor of Fabletown, Ichabod Crane. ''The Wolf Among Us'' After the murder of Faith, Snow White and Sheriff Bigby Wolf are tasked with finding the killer by Crane. Eventually, what appears to be Snow's corpse turns up at the Woodlands, and Bigby thinks she is dead. However, the corpse turns out to be glamoured, and the true identity is Holly's missing sister Lily. Upon investigating the Open Arms Hotel, Bigby discovers that Lily's glamour was due to being the customer of Ichabod Crane, who is obsessed with Snow White. After Crane is revealed to be embezzling funds for the Crooked Man and flees, Snow takes over as Deputy Mayor. At the Crooked Man's trial, Snow claims that she should decide the Crooked Man's fate. Volume 1 Snow becomes worried when Rose Red's apartment is found trashed, with blood splattered everywhere, and decides to aid Bigby in the investigation. While Snow does not trust Rose's boyfriend Jack, she and Bigby interrogate others, such as Bluebeard and Frau Totenkinder. Snow discovers that her sister was engaged to Bluebeard. At the Remembrance Day ball, Snow discovers that Rose is still alive, and tried to fake her death to avoid being in debt and married to Bluebeard. Snow reaches a compromise that benefits none of the conflicting parties, but manages to resolve the problem. Trivia *She is based on Snow White from the fairytale of the same name Snow White. **Additionally, she is based on Snow-White from the fairytale Snow-White and Rose-Red. Appearances Volume 1= *'Issue 01:' "Old Tales Revisited" *'Issue 02:' "The (Un)Usual Suspects" *'Issue 03:' "Blood Tells" *'Issue 04:' "Remembrance Day" *'Issue 05:' "The Famous Parlor Room Scene (Sans Parlor)" |-|The Wolf Among Us (Season 1)= *'Episode 1:' "Faith" *'Episode 2:' "Smoke & Mirrors" *'Episode 3:' "A Crooked Mile" *'Episode 4:' "In Sheep's Clothing" *'Episode 5:' "Cry Wolf" Category:Characters Category:Fables Category:Fabletown Government Category:Royalty